An MRAM (magnetic random access memory) chip employed as a nonvolatile semiconductor storage uses a magnetoresistive element as a storage element. The magnetoresistive element has a structure in which a tunnel barrier layer (non-magnetic layer) is sandwiched between a storage layer (magnetic layer) and a reference layer (magnetic layer).